BleachBook: Hueco Mundo Edition
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Aizen feels that the Espada aren't social enough, and so assigns them each a Facebook. The disgruntled Espada, along with Gin and Tousen, have no choice but to participate in the world's largest social networking site... -PLEASE READ NEW NOTIFICATION-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another BleachBook, this time set in Hueco Mundo. i'm sorry it's so short, and I may add extra chapters later. But for now, please enjoy!

**Title**: BleachBook: Hueco Mundo Edition

**Summary: **Aizen feels that the Espada aren't social enough, and so assigns them each a Facebook. The disgruntled Espada (and Gin and Tousen) have no choice but to participate in the world's largest social networking site...

**Word Count**: 1,894 (not including A/Ns)

**Rating**: High T. Language, some suggestive themes, mentions of the word porn. Haha, don't ask.

**Pairings**: No pairings, sorry. Just features the most lovable villains ever! :D

**Warnings: **Let's just say before Winter War and before Inoue was captured, since soul Society isn't really mentioned...

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine, it's Kubo Tite's and is published under Viz Entertainment's Shounen Jump. This piece of fanfic will not be used for profit anywhere, anytime, anyplace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sosuke God Aizen <strong>Hello, my dearest Espada (and Gin and Tousen). I've taken the liberties of giving you each a laptop and something I heard of from my Soul Society spies called Facebook. This way I'll be able to monitor your every move. Isn't it DELIGHTFUL? If you don't log on at least once a day, something…unfortunate might happen to you. Have fun! :D (Ah, by the way, I came up with names for you all! No need to thank me…)

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Sosuke God Aizen **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Sosuke God Aizen **Oh COME ON! Don't be such BABIES! Don't you wanna use this delightful way of communicating?

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **No, sir, it's just that it's incredibly fuckin' crappily lame to like your own damn post. And waddaya mean by 'DirtyMouth,' you piece of fuckin' shit. **-11 people like this-**

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Yeppers, th' Espada is right! By th' way, I ap'reciate th' name ya gave me. It's very tho'ghtful.

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **DO YOU HAVE TO TYPE WITH THAT INFERNAL ACCENT? Such an accent is not justifiable.

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Huh. Shut the fuck up, or I'ma kill you. And, Lord Aizen, the name you gave me doesn't make sense. I am not homicidal at all and in no ways am I sexist. It's not my fault men are superior.

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **…So that's how you think of me?… **-4 people like this-**

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **Go beat him up, Hallibel! Heh. And what is 'AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada' supposed to mean? ROAR.

**Sosuke God Aizen **Good, good. Nice to see you all enjoying this fun social networking site and liking the nicknames I gave you. They really show how I see you and care for you, yes?

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 4thEspada **…

-oOoOo-

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **is tired and does not wanna do this whole 'Facebook' crap.

**-Like- -Comment- **

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **and **8 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **For once I agree with you, you lazy bum. Not 'bout the tired thing, but about the whole 'Facebook is crap' thing. Why do we have to do this when I can be plotting to overthrow Aizen and retake my crown? **-2 people like this-**

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Oh? Do I have to tell Lord Aizen that you do not wish to participate in this fun, enriching practice? *creepy smile #5*

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **No, no, not necessary. Heheh. By the way, do you practice your…smiles? O.o **-6 people like this-**

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Why, of course not! It's just talent. *creepy smile #9*

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **Starrrrrrrrrrk! Get off your lazy ass and help me practice my cero!

-oOoOo-

**Aaroniero BiPolar 9thEspada **What is with this _insulting name_ _I am not _bi-polar at all it is just that _the other side of me doesn't agree _with me! Everyone knows Justin Beiber ROCKS! _NO! HE SUCKS! _Rocks! _Sucks! _Lies! _Yeah, right! _(A/N: Personally, I do not like JB, but I don't really care if you do…)

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **and **3 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **…I do not like Justin Beiber. He has a squeaky voice. **-5 people like this-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **WUT? He's AWESOME! *Squeals like a fangirl!* **-5 people like this-**

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **…JUSTIN BEIBER is against the path of JUSTICE! Let him die!

**Szayel MadScientist 8thEspada **Judging from his sound waves and tone of voice, he is a rather bad singer…

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Meh, I don't give a shit bout the lil gay dude as long as he's not a girl.

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada **Wat'z a Justun Biber? Iz he ediblee?

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 4thEspada **No, Yammy. He is what humans call a 'teenage idol.'

-oOoOo-

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **Is anyone else addicted to the human snack called 'POCKY'? It's sort of like a long stick with something deliciously sweet called chocolate on it. It tastes very good, but it's sort of hard to jam into your mouth at once. I tried before and choked on it because it was wayyy too long.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada** Woah, that's the most I've ever heard you say. **-3 people like this-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **LOL. That sounded like a sexual innuendo. 'wayyy too long.' Hahah, that's what you're going to be screaming tonight when I fuck out your brains, baby. ;) **-9 people like this-**

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Heh. Yeah, that's all that women are good for. Sex. And power.

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **…Meet me at the East Desert Gates tonight so I can kick your pathetic asses. And fyi: I doubt you guys would be LONG enough to satisfy me. **-8 people like this-**

**Gin CreepySmilingfox Ichimaru **LOLOLOL. Pwned by th' only female Espada. Hahahah. Nice goin', Hallibel. I'll put in a gud word fo' ya' to Aizen 'bout promo'in' ya. **-1 person likes this-**

-oOoOo-

**Szayel MadScientist 8thEspada **I'm stuck taking care of the two idiots who challenged Hallibel. I have to waste my talents on THIS? Geez. Hallibel, next time you kick their sorry behinds, can you do it less serverely? I'm busy enough without having to treat Grimmjow for two broken arms, hypothermia from cold water, and a severed leg and thumb; and Nnoitra for a broken leg, SIX severed arms, and a really bad cut to the head. Godammit, woman.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **and **8 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **LOLLLLLLL. Nice, Hallibel. How do you like them apples, you sexist jerks.

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Shut up, brat. Not like anyone would wanna sex YOU up.

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **HOW DARE YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT NEARLY KILLED BY A WOMAN! GO TO HELL.

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Ha. Ya guys ar' pathet'c. We really need som' new Espada. Hey, Tousen, do ya think Aizen w'uld let me post an ad on Craigslist? I can imag'ne the headlines alre'dy: _Lord Aizen lookin' for new Espada, no experi'nce ne'ess'ry_. Waddaya think? **-3 people like this-**

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **…..I would be EXTREMELY surprised if they can understand your spelling. Such spelling errors and unnecessary punctuation are against the path of justice.

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **Keep it down! I heard you fighting all the way from my bed…Yawn…Next time you fight, Hallibel, can you cut off their mouths first so I don't have to hear Grimmjow scream 'Oh, fuck, my thumb!' or Nnoitra scream 'DAMN YOU WOMAN'? Thanks. **-6 people like this-**

-oOoOo-

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada **Hiy guyz. I sortt of brokes my lapytop thingymajiggers whens I gots mad at it and slammmed my fist inta it. Whad do I dos?

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **and **8 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Tousen BlindDude 10thEspada** Tsk. Such violence is beyond the path of justice.

**Sosuke God Aizen **WUT? You broke it? Those were expensive human laptops called 'Macs.' And how are you typing this anyways if it's broken. I smell something fishy… **-2 people like this-**

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada **Durrr, I'ma using Aaroneiro's lapytop. I just grabsed it and ran out inta da sun so he couldn't follows me. And I don't think I ates any fishys todayy yets.

**Sosuke God Aizen **Che. I suppose it can't be helped. You don't have to take place in this social networking activity anymore, Yammy. You couldn't type all that well anyways.

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **WTF! That is NOT fucking FAIR. I don't want to do this lame shit 'activity' crap either. Dammit. **-6 people like this-**

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **Hmph, such insolence against Aizen-sama is against justice. Aizen-sama, do you want me to break off both his arms?

-oOoOo-

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Heya, Tousen, how're ya usin' Facebook anyway? Aren'tcha blind? *Questioning smile #6*

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **and **9 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **Now that you mention it…

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **I see with the orbs of justice. And please don't creepy smile on Facebook. It's...creepy.

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **Dude. You probably weren't even fucking blind in the first place, you dumbshit. Wow. **-2 people like this-**

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **Yawnnnnn. Leave the blind guy alone and shut up. I want to sleep.

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 4thEspada **…..You trash really have nothing better to do than question a guy's blindness?

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **…I believe there is something called 'voice activation,' Gin, Barragan, and Grimmjow.**-7 people like this-**

**Szayel MadSceintist 8thEspada **LOL. Owned by a Hallibel.

**Aaroniero BiPolar 9thEspada **Has anyone seen _my laptop. _

-oOoOo-

**Aaroniero BiPolar 9thEspada **Helllllllo? Anyone _seen my LAPTOP? I really _need it _to check up on the newest _episodes of tentacle porn.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **and **2 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **LOL looks like you finally grew a fuckin' pair and started watching real man shit. **-1 person likes this-**

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Heh. Aaroniero, don't you _have_ tentacles? Why don't we capture a REAL girl and see tentacle porn firsthand? Ya know? **-4 people like this-**

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **Dude, I'm pretty sure Yammy just passed by and threw away a piece of metal that must've been a laptop at some point.

**Aaroniero BiPolar 9thEspada **WHATTTTTT? NOOOOO my saved episodes of XXX tentacle porn are all GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. **-3 people like this-**

**Sosuke God Aizen **…Fine, you're exempt from this activity too. Geez, stop breaking the damn laptops! And, Aaroniero, how did you even manage to type? If your laptop's missing and all.

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **He used mine. Yawn. He just returned it though, so rest assured that my laptop isn't broken. Now I'm really going to sleep, so STFU or else I'm going to kill you.

-oOoOo-

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 4thEspada **I'm bored. Can we just stop this already? Facebook is nothing by a stupid networking site humans like to use. What trash.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **and **8 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 3rdEspada **….I think I agree.

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Yeppers! Let's do som'thin' else, shall we? *creepy smile #1*

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 6thEspada **Yeah, this is so fucking stupid, it's beyond the limits of crappiness.

**Starrk StrongButLazy 1stEspada **Yawwwwwnnnn. Yeah, let's just abandon this project. I want to sleep without having to hear someone clattering at a keyboard.

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **And these stupid names don't even suit us! Geez. Starrk, get back over here to the training grounds. Don't you DARE fall asleep. Or else.

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 5thEspada **Heh, never thought I'd agree with a woman, but yeah, let's finish this lame activity. So I can kill people. We get along just fine.

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **The path of justice is not lined with artificial social networking sites.

**Szayel MadSceintist 8thEspada **Let's finish this crap. So I can get back to my experiments. I've almost discovered how to live forever!

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **I need to finish my plot to overthrow Aizen and get my kingdom back!

**Zommari WeirdAnitiSocial 7thEspada **Oww, I was in the healing ward for a while after Aizen almost killed me for not going onto this Facebook every day. This Facebook thing is not right or fair.

**Sosuke God Aizen **Tsk, tsk. Fine. Facebook is abolished in Hueco Mundo…for NOW. Next time you guys start acting all rowdy and mean to each other again, we're gonna try IM or Twitter. Got that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry it's so shorrrrt! :( If I get requests, and if I'm not too busy, I'll try to continue it, ok? Please review, they mean the world to me! :)

**~Haunted**_Moonlight~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally! I got Chapter 2 done! This chapter comes with the addition of Nel. Nnoitra better watch his back...

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine. Or else Hitsugaya and Matsumoto would be married. And Byakuya and Yachiru too. :) Also, I do not own Facebook nor any of the Eminem songs I mentioned.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY~_

* * *

><p><strong>Sosuke God Aizen <strong>Tsk, tsk, my children. I warned you that I would once again force you to use Facebook if you fought. Why can't you guys just keep your hands off each other? (and no, that was NOT a sexual suggestion, Grimmjow, so SHUT IT). Anyways, you each have a FB account again, etc. Use it daily or you die :) Ah, and since Aaroneiro was killed (I'm looking at you, Nnoitra), we've decided to reinstate a new 3rd Espada. Which mean Hallibel and everyone below her will move down a rank, besides Yammy. So I present to you the new Espada…Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **WHATTT THE FUCKKK. WHY IS NEL HERE? Didn't I turn her into this really small little retarded BRAT? **-2 people like this-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **And why are we all moved DOWN? Dammit. Nel, I challenge you to a battle at 7 P.M. tonight by the Battle Hill.

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 4thEspada **…Congrats. I'm glad to have another girl Espada.

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **Hey! What am I? Chopped liver? I'm a GIRL!

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 4thEspada **Correction: FULL girl Espada. **-2 people like this-**

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada **To bad Aarineero's ded. He wuz funn ta play cardz wit.

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **Ahahah, c'ngrats to ya, Nelliel. Hopeful'y, ya'll kick Grimmy's ass tonig't, yes? *creepy smile #18*

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada **Hehe, thanks, Gin. I look forward to killing Grimmjow too.

**Sosuke God Aizen **Woah, woah, woah. NO KILLING. No matter how annoyingly annoying Grimmjow is, I've already lost an Espada. I'm running out of replacements, people!

-oOoOo-

**Szayel MadScientist 9thEspada **Honestly? First it was Hallibel, now it's Nelliel? GOD, stop making me take care of the injured fools! I'm a scientist, not some stupid DOCTOR. And no, I do NOT want to treat the idiot Grimmjow for a broken leg, two broken arms, severe gashes in the head, and a missing toe. Why me?

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady **and **7 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **LOLZ. Nicely done, Nelliel. Ya got som' real tal'nts as an Espada.

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **FUCK YOU, BITCH. YOU ARE ALL BITCHEEZ, YOU KNOW THAT? GODDAMMIT, MY ARM! OW. FUCK.

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **Tsk. Such language is against justice. And Gin, you're murdering the common language. Honestly. **-5 people like this-**

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada **Heyyy, Nnoitra. Wanna fight? ;) I'll even go easy. **-8 people like this-**

**Nnotira HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **Hell YES, bitch. Don't go easy on me. I can kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back.

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada ***evil smile* Okay then…

-oOoOo-

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **Dammit! Why do people keep cutting off my damn arms? And it's always WOMEN. Fuck this. What the hell was that move you used, Nel?

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **and **9 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada **lol, did you like it? It's my new Triple Cero. I absorb two of your ceros, add my own, and BAM. Did you honestly think you were getting the better of me? I was just waiting for you to use your ceros. Duh. **-6 people like this-**

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 5thEspada **…That is rather impressive. Can you demonstrate it for me, perhaps? I would like to see a new type of cero, other than the normal ceros and the special black cero…

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **Woah, Ulquiorra, that was the most I've heard you say in a fuckin' month. Dude, do you only talk to flatter the girls or what?

**Sosuke God Aizen ***Sigh* Honestly, if the shinigami come, we're screwed. Nelliel will probably side with Ichigo, Starrk is lazy, Barragan is too obnoxious, Hallibel will just end up dead against Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra's…emo-ness will lead to his death, Nnoitra'll probably challenge two captains and get killed in five seconds, Grimmjow will follow Nnoitra's example, Zommari's just an idiot, Szayel will just stay in his lab 'til he gets killed by that crazy Mayuri, and Yammy's anger will get the better of him. Am I wrong? **-2 people like this-**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 4thEspada **Oh? Who is this Hitsugaya who will so easily defeat me?

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **He's th's cute lil' kid genius th't gots th' strongest, oldest ice zanpakuto. Ice'll eventua'ly beat wat'r. Sharks can't stand up to dragons, ya know? Dragons can fly AND swim. Sorry Hallibel.

-oOoOo-

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 5thEspada **…I'ma space bound rocketship and your heart's the mo~on. And I'm aiming right at you, right at you… 250 thousand miles on a clear night in Ju~ne, and I'm aiming right at you, right at you. SPACE BOUND BY EMIN3M! (A/N: I LUV EMIN3M! HES AWESOME!)

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **and **4 others **like this.

**Comments:**

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **Woah. I'm sleepy, but THIS is a more pressing issue. Since when did YOU, the resident emo, start reciting Eminem? WTF? **-5 people like this-**

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 4thEspada **I agree with Starrk. You seem to be the heavy metal EMO music type…

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **Heh, seems like you've finally gone off the deep end huh? I expect people like Grimmjow and Nnoitra to quote rap/hip-hop. And Eminem SUCKS.

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 5thEspada **TAKE THAT BACK! EMINEM'S THE KING OF HIP-HOP! HE'S UP AT THE TOP NEXT TO ELVIS AND MICHAEL JACKSON, BITCHEZ. **-7 people like this-**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **Fuck YEA! Glad we agree on something, emo.

-oOoOo-

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **I was reading Naruto, and I noticed Pain tries to follow justice, but is misguided. I fear you young, foolish Espada may be influenced by evil, unjustifiable factors, so I'm starting my Path Of Justice 101 classes. Free to join. Meetings every Monday at 5:00 P.M. in Conference Room #206. Attendance is not mandatory, but is advised. Or else you may end up as an angry, stupid person like Yammy.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Comments:**

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada** Huhh? Whad does stoopid mean? Iz it ediblee?

**Starrk LazyButStrong 1stEspada **Meh. I'm not going. And I hate to ask, but how do you read Naruto if you're blind, dude?

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **Starrk Just…just shut up, okay? And I've gotten permission from Aizen-sama to make attendance mandatory. So show up in Conference Room #206 every Monday at 5:00 P.M. Classes will be two hours long. Always show up on time. Or else your hands might not be fully attached to your arms anymore.

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **You cannot be serious, motherfucker. **-4 people like this-**

**Szayel MadScientist 9thEspada **What? That's two hours of precious research time WASTED. HOW COULD YOU?

**Gin CreepySmilingFox **Haha, I probably don't gotta go cuz I'm not an Espada. Sucks ta be ya. *creepy smile #5*

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **Nope, Gin. You have to go. Aizen-sama said it's to get you and your creepiness away from him for a while. Heh.

**Gin CreepySmilingFox …**

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **LOL. Sucks to be you. And sucks to be me. Really, it sucks to be any Espada right now… Dammit. **-6 people like this- **

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **See you tomorrow at 5:00!

-oOoOo-

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SHOW UP? YOU GOT 30 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN.

**-Like- -Comment-**

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **and **9 others **like this.

**Grimmjow DirtyMouth 7thEspada **TROLOLOLOLOLOL. I was busy training with Nnoitra.

**Nnoitra HomicidalSexist 6thEspada **Yep, we were practicing our master plan to take Nel down.

**Starrk LazyButStrong **Uhh, I was…sleeping. And my alarm didn't go off. And if Justin Beiber's awful voice first thing in the morning doesn't get me up, nothing will.

**Lilynette AnnoyingBaby 1/2Espada **I was pulling pranks on some low ranked arrancar. Heheh. There's this human invention called the Whoopie cushion…

**Hallibel ScarySharkLady 4thEspada **I was teaching my fraccion new moves to counter ice…

**Barragan OldKing-wannabe 2ndEspada **I wasn't plotting to over throw Aizen or anything, of course!

**Nelliel LilGirlTurnedEspada 3rdEspada **Nnoitra and Grimmjow, I'm gonna kill you. And I was practicing a quadruple cero. Because I'm just that awesome.

**Ullquiorra SilentEmo 5thEspada **Meh. I was listening to Eminem and lost track of the time. Superman, baby! Come to Ulquiorra's world!

**Szayel MadScientist 9thEspada **I was working on my experiments. Measuring Rebecca Black's deafeningly squeaky sound-waves is dangerous stuff, you know?

**Zommari WeirdAntisocial 8thEspada **No one ever told me…because I'm locked in my room all day…being antisocial and looking at tentacle porn videos I stole from Aaroneiro's room…

**Yammy PissedRetard 10thEspada **Dudez, I wuz eatsing a fishes. Yummy.

**Gin CreepySmilingFox Ichimaru **I was…busy. Doin' stuff. *creepy smile #12*

**Sosuke God Aizen **I'm god. I didn't have to attend. I could stay cooped up in my room reading Playboy. But I don't, of course. Heheheh.

**Tousen BlindDude Kaname **…You guys are so strayed from the path of justice that even I, the great justifiable Lord Tousen, can't install proper justice into your thick skulls. Go live an unjustifiable life. And go to HELL!

**Ulquiorra SilentEmo 5thEspada **With pleasure. Eminem, the great king of rap, shall teach me the way of life. ~2 trailer park girls go 'round the back door, round the back door~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was it? Haha, I thought it was a bit rushed, because I have a million other stories in work right now...Sorry guys...

By the way, the Eminem songs i mentioned were Space Bound, Superman and Without Me. I love Space Bound...haha...

Anyways, please review! If I get 8-10 reviews, I'll make another chapter~

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	3. NOTIFICATION! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: **PLEASE READ THIS NOTIFICATION! THE FATE OF THIS STORY RESTS IN YOUR HANDS!

* * *

><p><strong>Attention all readers!<strong>

As you know, I'm not updating very much lately, thanks to school and other extracurricular activities.

So I need _your _insight to help me decide whether or not I should IMMEDIATELY continue BleachBook: Hueco Mundo Edition.

When I first started my account (last month), I was stupid and published 4 ongoing stories simultaneously. Naturally, it's difficult to update on time and keep my treasured readers happy, especially since it's extremely hard to come up with good, humorous ideas that will keep you guys laughing.

Let me clarify this fact: I will NOT discontinue this story. I will merely set it aside on hiatus for, say, a few weeks to a month while I sort out my other stories and get settled into my school routine. I do have a life outside of , you know!

My question to you is: Should I update a very short chapter every week/every other week or would you prefer longer chapters that will cause the story to only be updated every 2-3 weeks?

**Please, **_**please, PLEASE**_** leave a review giving me your vote. Also, feel free of PM me if you have any other concerns or want to give me ideas. IDEAS REALLY HELP, SINCE I'M STUCK IN A BOG OF WRITER'S BLOCK.**

Thanks, and I'm really sorry for the trouble and disappointment this may cause.

Please continue giving me your support! :)

_Also, remember this: Reviews are like food to an author. They keep us going._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Remember to **review!**_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
